Not Even Our Love Can Fight Destiny So Why Try?
by Aragorn's elf
Summary: AU After the events in the Ministry, Harry's aunt starts being nice! She gives him a box containing his parents diaries, from their 11 year old selves, till he was born. Includes the ghosts of Padfoot, Prongs and Lily. And who is Nikkie? ABANDONED! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

Not even love can fight Destiny… So why try?

Disclaimer:Do I look like I own Harry Potter? If I did, Siri would NEVER have died, Harry and Ginny would still be together, they would walk in on Ron and Hermione snogging, Malfoy – both Senior and Junior- would be dead, along with Snape, Bella and He-Who-Ignores-His-Guests-cough-Victims-cough-Because-He's-Far-Too-Busy-Spinning-On-A-Spinny-Chair-comma-And-Also-Eating-Jellie-Beans-As-Well-As-Thinking-Up-Ridiculus-Names-To-Place-Inside-His-Very-Long-Hypenated-Name would be dead. Also, the 7th book would be called _Harry Potter and the Final Showdown_! And Daisy would rule the world! And every person's name would be Bob!

-------------------

Chapter 1

"Harry?" Came Harry Potter's aunt's voice. "Harry I have something for you."

"Go away." Harry was lying on his bed. His eyes were red and bloodshot, as though he had just been crying and hadn't been to sleep in ages.

"Harry James Potter! Open this door right now!"

"Fine" Harry reluctantly got off his bed and walked to his bedroom door. He opened it to find his Aunt Petunia holding a box. "What's in the box?"

"That's what I've come to give you. Your mother gave it to me, before she died. She said if I ended up looking after her child to give you this when you turned 16."

"Thanks Aunt Petunia." He whispered. She left the room, leaving the box on his bed. The box was beautiful. Oak wood with lilies engraved; no doubt a very special present. Inside the box there were two diaries. His mother and fathers. There was also a note on top.

_Harry _it said

_Your father and I want you to know that if you're reading this, happy 16th birthday! These are our diaries, from our first year at Hogwarts to just after we had you. There are a couple of diary entries from other people, Sirius, my older sister, who was killed, Nikkie and a few others. Feel free to carry on writing in them. I love you very much, but I have to go, your fathers wrestling the pen off me. _

_Love_

_Mum_

_Hey Champ, bet you never knew I kept a diary did ya? If you don't already, then you should keep one as well. It's a great way to express your self, doodle or just have a moan. Have a laugh reading them, I was love struck from the second I met your mother, so I never stopped rambling on about her. Happy Birthday._

_Love_

_The bestest dad in the world_

_Dad_

He laughed. That was exactly how he thought his father's letter would go. Harry decided to start reading straight away, one diary entry at a time. Harry took out his mother's diary and started reading…

---------------------------------------------

Lily

Dear Diary,

Oh my god! I cannot believe it! You, don't really know what I'm talking about do you? Well, do you believe in witches? Yes or no? Cos they're real, and I'm one!!! It's so cool. Except for the part about boarding school, and none of my friends are going. Petunia is sooo jealous. Petunia's my sister by the way, and she's the most annoying person in the world. Any way, back to the subject about witches, I got this letter from this Professor Dumbledore I think his name was. It said

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

When I told Mum and Dad they went, well, there's no word to describe their reaction really, they just went kinda crazy, but with joy. Petunia came down to see what the noise was and when she saw how happy they were and how they were praising me she went mental, shouting and screaming about how she wasn't loved and they only cared about me and what did I do to make them so happy, that sort of thing. Anyway, once Mum told her, she went loopy.

"Her??!! A WITCH!! She's gunna be a freak!! Mind you, she was a freak from the day she was born! I t was a mistake for you two to ever have her!! I hate you all!! ESPECIALLY **_HER!!!!!_**" Then she stomped upstairs to her bedroom screaming and sobbing, Mum and Dad didn't really care. I'm not making it sound as though they don't care about her, it's just we're mortal enemies and she's permanently jealous of me. Anyway we have to go to Diagon Alley. Only witches or wizards can see it. That'll please Petunia. My older sister Nikkie goes to Hogwarts. She's the eldest of the three of us. Petunia is really miffed as she's the odd one out. It's not fair on me 'cos she calls me a freak, but doesn't call Nikkie one. Not that I don't like Nikkie, she's the best older sister you could wish for. Always does my hair, my make-up, helps me pick the right outfit. She's sixteen so I suppose she knows what to do. She's also a prefect, so she said she'd help me with anything. She's warned me about Professor Slughorn. He recruits people to be in his Slug Club. Nikkie said that Professor Wise who teaches Defense Against The Dark Arts is really nice, and Professor Harrison who does Care of Magical Creatures is really funny and cool. Apparently everyone has a laugh with her. And then there's Professor Stevens who's really funny as well. I'm really looking forward to it. Oh g2g, we're going now. I'll talk to you later, bye!!

Love Lily

XXXXXX

James

Dear Diary,

You wouldn't think that James Potter, the coolest cat in the wizarding world, would be the sorta guy who keeps a diary would ya? Well, I do...

Anyway... I'm officially a wizard now. I always was one cos my parents are, plus the accidental magic I keep doing, but I FINALLY got my letter from Hogwarts today. I've only been waiting 11 years! I'm gunna see if Sirius has got his letter yet. Sirius has been my best friend for years. Ever since both our families ended up going to this boring Ministry of Magic ball thingamabob. We started mucking around and playing pranks on everyone! It was so funny. We've met up every year since at the same thing. Plus we talk to each other through these mirrors my dad made. You can talk to the other person through it! So we speak practically everyday. I'm just gunna ask him if he's got his letter yet…

Yup, he has. The two bestest friends are going to Hogwarts. Bet it'll be fun staying away from my parents for the whole school year. Unless I come back for the Xmas holidays. Anyway, g2g, Mum's taking me & Sirius to Diagon Alley and all this writing makes my brain hurt, that's why this is short. Bye

"More like he couldn't be bothered." Harry said to himself

---------------  
A/N:This was the first story i originally wrote, so...


	2. Chapter 2

Not even love can fight Destiny… So why try?

A/N: Chappy 2, This one was kinda hard to write. And soz for the long wait, it's in my other story, so go read that one, plz

Anyway, review!!!

Chapter 2

Lily

Dear Diary,

That Diagon Alley place was weird, but I did find this really cute guy, or rather, he found me. He offered to keep an eye on me at Hogwarts. The nerve of him! I can look after myself thank-you very much! But he was very cute! His friend was cute as well. But not as cute.

The boy-he said his name was James Potter- told us a lot of stuff about Diagon Alley that we didn't know before with Nikkie! And that he and Sirius-his friend-knew everything about the Purebloods. But that they weren't stuck up like the rest. Nikkie gets teased for being a Mudblood. Apparently it's a muggle, non magic, witch.

I'm going off track now. Tomorrow I'm going off to school. Haven't the summer holidays flown by? Flown? Flying? Owl! Got to feed Straws, my tawny owl. Night

Love Lily

XXXX

James

Dear Diary,

Got all the stuff I need. Except a broom. Well, I have one, but I'm not allowed to take it, this year at least. It's really annoying, cos it's the best broom out at the moment. The Nimbus 21, of course, when the Nimbus 22 comes out, Mum and Dad'll get me it. Anyway, I saw this really cute girl today in Diagon Alley. She had auburn hair and emerald eyes. She looked really beautiful in a white short skirt with a chocolate belt. Her halter neck top was really nice too. Her mum wasn't that bad looking, or her really older sister. The mum and she could have been twins! The older sister had brown hair and chocolate eyes. But the other sister didn't get any looks.

She looked a little lost, so I offered to show her around and help them find things. They said that'd be great, so I introduced them to my parents and Sirius. Lily, I found out that that was her name, told me that it was her first time at Hogwarts so I and Sirius said we'd keep an eye on her. She said she could look after herself. She has a bit of a fiery temper, but I like that. God, have I really written all that? I gotta get some sleep. School starts tomorrow. Cya

"What is it with Dad and girls?" Harry said. He makes a pig's ear outta anything!"


	3. Chapter 3

Not even love can fight Destiny… So why try?

Chapter 3

**_A/N: I'm sorry for the really long wait!_**

Lily

Dear Diary,  
I need some friends. sighs I'll see if I can find James & Sirius. They're the two cute boys from Diagon Alley. Cya in a bit

--------------------------

Found 'em. Right in the end compartment. They're with some other guys. Ones cute, but the others mousey. They're full names are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin (he's the cute one) and Peter Pettigrew (mouse). They were talking about Quidditch when I came in. Of course, I had no idea what it was. James told me it was a sport played on brooms. There are 7 players on a team. 3 chasers and a keeper play with a quaffle. It's a big red ball, the size of a football. They have to score and get 10 points if you get it through one of the hoops. 2 beaters who stop the bludgers from hitting they're team, while whacking them at the other team. And then the seeker. They have to find a ball the size of a walnut. That's. If they get it first, they get 150 points. Seeker's the player James wants to be, Sirius wants to be keeper or chaser, and the other two don't want to play. Sounds fun. Not. So I just sat there listening to them. Then talk changed to Hogwarts. There are 4 houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I hope I get into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Got to go. The trains slowing down. Bye

Love Lily  
XXXX

James

Dear Diary,

Sorry if my writings messy, I'm doing it on the Hogwarts express. That's the train that takes you to and from Hogwarts. I've got some new friends. Peter Pettigrew, he's a mousey type of guy, bit shy, and he seems to have me as his idol. I'll try to live up to expectations. We were talking about Quidditch and the last world cup, and I was saying how Scotland was the best ('cos I'm half Scottish), the others said England was the best, and Peter agreed with me. He's English as well. My other friend is Remus Lupin. He's quiet and seems determined to get really good grades. Anyway, back to the subject of Hogwarts. I hope I'm in Gryffindor; all my family has been for generations. Sirius's on the other hand, were all Slytherins. Lily came in to see us. She just sat there reading while we were on about Quidditch. Oh, the trains slowing down, means we're nearly there. Good, I get travel sick. Bye 4 now.

"Dad? Messy hand writing on a train? And I didn't think it could get any worse. I'm glad Mum didn't wanna be a Slytherin. Typical of Dad to say "I'll try to live up to expectations!"

------------------------------------------------

a/n: Sooooooooooooo? How was it?

Review and you get cookies...

And a Virtual hug

Much Luv

Laura  
X :):) X

Boo  
x :):) x

Bob  
X :):) X

Aragorn's Elf  
x :):) x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lily

Dear Diary,

Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to sit on a little platform in front of over 300 people with this hat over your head? That's what I had to do. The hat sorts you into a house; you know the ones I told you about, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Nikkie said the worst was Slytherin, and then Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and the best was Gryffindor. She said the headmaster Professor Dumbledore was in Gryffindor. The head girl's in Gryffindor. Kerry's best friend is Nikkie, even though Kerry's in her last year and Nikkie is in her 6th year. Kerry comes round our house all the time. She's really fun to be with and never treats me like a kid.

I got into Gryffindor like Nikkie. So did James, Sirius, Remus (the cute one) and Peter (mouse). There were a few other girls that got into Gryffindor, well, four actually. Hari, Mary, Tabetha and Danielle. There was another boy called Josh who got into Gryffindor. Anyway, I have to go. We're having a pillow fight and playing truth or dare. So we're having like a mini slumber party so we can get to know each other a bit better. Ooooh… Hari just admitted she likes the look of Sirius Black. Maybe I can get them together; I was the best matchmaker back at my old school. Most of the people I found a boyfriend/girlfriend for stayed together for nearly a year. Mayb Ahh! This means war! They just chucked a pillow at me and made my hand jog. I was going to say: Maybe I'll be good at it here as well, who knows, only time will tell. I'm gunna get them back for jogging me. I'll write more after my first day of lessons

Luv

Lily

XXXXXX

James

Dear Diary,

Good 2 c I've kept up the family tradition. Got into Gryffindor. Actually we all did. Me, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily. God she's soooooooooo hot! She reminds me of a beautiful, fragile flower. I wonder if she'll mind me calling her Lily flower. Oh well, I'm gunna do it anyway. I'll try to get her to fancy me. I know Sirius has got his eye on one of the other girls, called Hari. If he gets together with her, I'll ask him, to ask her to ask Lily if she likes me. I hope she does. I gotta go. Tell mum how I am and that I got in to Gryffindor. L8er

"'God she's soooooooooo hot!'? Bloody hell, talk about falling head over heels in love! I wish I'd have met my Aunt Nikkie, she sounds really nice. At least I know she's watching over me in spirit."

"That's right Harry! We all are." Came a voice.

"I'm going out of my mind now. I swear I just heard a voice."

"Harry James Potter!" Said a voice like his mothers.

Harry turned round and swore he saw his Mum.

"Bloody hell! Mum?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Not just your mother! All of us! Oh yeah, Sirius can't come back for a while, so he says 'Use that bloody two way mirror!'"

"James stop swearing, there are ladies in the room." Said the voice that Harry didn't recognise.

"There's _A LADY _in the room. You don't count Nikkie."

"Charming!" She huffed.

"I know I'm Prince Charming, did you know you're my servant?"

"James! Nikkie! Stop it both of you! We came to see Harry, and we can't talk to him while you're bickering!" Lily scolded them. "Harry?" Harry fainted.

"Crap! We didn't think this would happen!"

"James! Stop it! I hope he's alright."

"Course he is Lils. He's a Potter. He'll wake up in a minute."

**_--_**

**_So...How was it?_**


	5. PLEASE READ! AN BUT IMPORTANT!

**_Hi guys...I don't know if anyone will actually read this because I know the alerts are down._**

**_Anway...I'm really sorry to do this, but I'm abandoning this story. I just can't seem to write anything for it and what I have got is absolutley rubbish and I can't believe how childish my writing used to be. I was only writing it when I was hyper, so none of it makes any sense._**

**_If anyone wants to take it over please let me know and I can send you what I have for it, feel free to use it or delete it or edit what there is already posted. I won't delete it from but I won't write anymore on it ever._**

**_Sorry._**

**_Thanks to EVERYONE for reading this, reading the story and for reviewing, placing me on alerts or faves for stories or author. _**

**_Sorry again and thanks._**

**_Let me know if you do want it so I can let everyone know. If you do please mention that it was me who started it, I would like some credit :) Thanks._**

**_Laura_**

**_Aragorn's elf_**


End file.
